1. Technical Field of the Invention
Coronary intervention is a surgical approach to the treatment of ischemic heart diseases such as angina pectoris and myocardial infarction. Coronary intervention technically involves mechanical revascularization of a stenosed lesion in a coronary artery by means of a balloon catheter, an atherectomy catheter and the like. As a consequence, coronary intervention often causes restenosis due to damaged vessel walls.
2. Description of the Invention
Tamai et al found that Tranilast reduces the incidence of restenosis associated with coronary intervention, and provided a method for the prevention or treatment of restenosis associated with coronary intervention (U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,935). Said method comprises administering Tranilast or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in a daily dose of about 300-1000 mg, preferably about 300-600 mg, for a treatment period of about 3-6 consecutive months after coronary intervention.
However, it now has been found that the treatment or prevention of restenosis associated with coronary intervention can be accomplished with a different dosage and administration term than is specified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,935.